


A Gal That I'd Kinda Be Into

by SemiThrow



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiThrow/pseuds/SemiThrow
Summary: What if Emma described the girl she had her eye on even more vaguely than she did to Alyssa?Set at the end part of Going for the Goal(ie) by ohheykat when Emma tells Alyssa about the girl she likes.





	A Gal That I'd Kinda Be Into

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohheykat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohheykat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Going for the Goal(ie)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184569) by [ohheykat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohheykat/pseuds/ohheykat). 



“So, say there’s this person you pass in the hall everyday.” Emma waved her arms around, supposedly guiding her story with them. “You met her just this year. You didn’t think much about it, seeing as how she’s your teammate and all. And then something changes, and she changes.”

Alyssa’s heart stuttered in her chest, but she manages to put on a sly smile. “Oh?” There was no way Emma was talking about her, but a small part of her mind said the blonde was totally into her.

“Yeah. Say there’s this person who you don’t know that well.” She was semi-repeating herself subconsciously. “You thought you had her pegged, but now you can tell she’s gone from a gal that you’d never be into, into a gal that you’d kinda be into.”

“You gonna ask her out?” Alyssa asked, nudging Emma’s side with her elbow. “If you’d kinda be into her, why not give it a shot.”

“I don’t know,” Emma rubbed at her arm, blushing while averting her gaze, “Is she worth it, Alyssa?”

If she really was talking about Alyssa, there was no way she could say no. “Absolutely.”

The soft smile Emma gave her made her melt.

“I’ve never related to someone my age before.” Emma said, looking up at the ceiling. “Even on the team I was alone. And I was going through a lot at the time.”

Alyssa wanted nothing more but to kick the asses of the EP kids and Emma’s parents.

“Why am I even telling this to you?” Emma shook her head. “I guess there’s a part of me that just wants to sit and talk and hang with you. Who knew? Back to what we were talking about, the gal that I’d kinda be into...”

“The gal that you’d kind of be into…” Alyssa repeated, looking at Emma as to say ‘go on’.

“Yeah that”

“Gal that I’d kinda be into” They both spoke at the same time, leaning in to each other.

“Is…” Alyssa’s heart feels like it’s going to implode.

_You._

* * *

Alyssa's heart hurt.

* * *

“Fei.”


End file.
